


Alpha Mate

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Darren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Student!Scott, alpha!Scott, douchebag!Darren, failed attempts at courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looked nervous, more than usual. Wringing his hand on the table and kept glancing at his friends. On the corner of Darren's eyes he could see them giving him a thumb up. Was Scott about to do something stupid? Like prank him? He should’ve known better.</p><p>“I like you.” He suddenly blurted out.</p><p>Like what he did on their first meeting, Darren pocketed his glasses, putting down his journal on the table. He rubbed his tired eyes. He stayed up late last night to clean up the mess of other intern in the lab in Pym Tech, and the final test was coming up. He ran his hands through his hair. This was no time for jokes. “Scott, really? If you want to prank me you have to do better than that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> For @hellathiporn, for ready any of the Darren/Scott fic I threw at her :)
> 
> This first chapter is more like to give you the image of them, young and in their late years. You can skip it if you want.

MIT!Student Scott

Successful!Scott

Can't find the suitable picture of young Corey Stoll with hair (he's always been bald except in The Strain and Midnight in Paris) so it's kind of the combination of these, I guess

Successful!Darren (still a douchebag, but not as much as student!Darren, got bald from stress (no, not really he just shaved it off cause he was too lazy to comb his messy hair))

After-Bonding Party of Darren/Scott

Student!Hope

Younger!Hank

Janet Van Dyne (because Michael Douglas said he wanted his wife to play Janet)

Wedding Picture


	2. The actual fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one take a pretty long time to make because I started to lose...hm what is it, I guess the "feel" for Darren/Scott. I mean, I still love them but it's getting hard to make a fic about them so. Hopefully I can finish my other series. And maybe continuing this series of one shot if I can.

Darren knew Scott through Hope. They were on the same university, MIT, both on the first semester of their post-graduate school. He was sitting on one of the chair in the cafeteria, waiting for Hope to finish her exercise in Tae Kwon Do club. Otherwise, eating in the cafeteria was usually beneath him, unless he was pulling one of his all-nighter schedules to finish his projects. Too tired to walk off campus to even search for something to eat. Ten minutes in, he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Been waiting long?”

He put down his reading material, Journal of Cellular Biochemistry Volume 63 (he was bored, it was interesting enough), and looked up to find Hope looming over him, looking over to see the page’s journal more clearly. She wasn’t alone.

Behind her, a man with the messy hair followed her ( _did he at least attempt to comb it or just too lazy to even own a comb?_ ), sitting on her left side when she sat in front of Darren. He wore dark blue T-shirt and an unbuttoned lighter blue dress shirt over it that looked un-ironed, and a pair of faded dark blue jeans with a hole on one knee. 

Folding his glasses and putting it in his pocket, Darren almost snorted in disdain at the man’s choice of clothes. Hope raised one of her eyebrows, daring him to comment and he just shrugged. Better not to anger her. She was overly protective of her friends.

“Darren, this is Scott, he’s the new recruit in my Tae Kwon Do club. First semester to get his master of electrical engineering.” Then she gestured at Darren. “And Scott, this is Darren. My hard-headed friend since childhood, classmate in almost all of my Biochemistry class, and an intern in my father’s company.” He gave hope an unimpressed glare, which she dismissed, rolling her eyes at him.

“Hi.” Scott gave him a sweet and shy smile, eyes darting between both of them, wanting to be friendly but unsure how to react at their interaction. He extended his hand for a handshake that Darren took out of politeness. His hand was calloused and rough, his grip firm and strong. When they pulled back, Darren looked on his hand. Something…something was different. He was almost fully sure that Scott was an omega, but it wasn’t right, somehow.

On a whim, he subtly sniffed his palm, the one Scott just shook. Slowly and carefully putting his elbows above the table and folding his hands below his chin while observing the other. He had to know. A whiff of it, and instantly, it threw him off. A sharp musky scent that usually only dispersed by a particularly strong alpha. _How the hell—_

Hope made a face. “Darren, tell me you did not just do that.”

“What? I was curious.” Then he glanced at the other man. “You sure he’s actually an alpha? Or did you two just rubbed against each other on the gym?” Darren asked, as he knew Hope also dispersed similar scent. Hers wasn’t as strong as this, but there was also a possibility of another, stronger alpha in the club. Darren never smelt another alpha scent like this before. Scott spluttered, almost spilling the can of soda he just pulled out of his bag and opened.

“Yes, Darren. Could you please not be a dick? At least right now?” Her lips curled. “No wonder I’m your only friend.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

“No it’s not.”

“Guys, I’m right here you know.” He said in a small voice. “I know you don’t believe it but I am you know. Um. An alpha.” He fumbled with his can of drink. “That’s one of the reason why I joined the club, because people always do what you do when they found out.” He gave an awkward glance at Darren’s direction. “Not, uh, the sniffing part.”

Darren sat back on his chair. “Well, good luck to you then, Scotty.” He said in a mocking tone as he didn’t believe this guy would succeeded at that, he reeked omega all over except in actual smell. But instead of getting offended, Scott was beaming instead, happy at his mock support. He was such a puppy.

There was no way Scott was an alpha. He did not believe it now, nor ever.

(He refused to admit that his inner alpha liked that particular smell.)

\----------------------------------------------

The three of them became friends (but not really. More like Hope and Darren were friends, Scott and Hope were friends, but Darren and Scott were like casual acquaintance.) Darren always in a state suspended disbelief that Scott was an alpha, with a scent even stronger than his. He continued to call Scott as Scotty, more of a degradation of his name than fond, but Scott gave him a surprisingly pleased look every time he did that. Which was not what he expected. He was confused, not only because of it, but himself for deciding to continue to call Scott that when it clearly had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Whatever Hope said before, he was not actually starved for attention.

He teased and mocked Scott, who was older than him and Hope by seven years, and yet still study in the same grade as both of them. He replied with “You guys are just too smart. Shut up, baby genius.”

Darren bristled, wanting to tell him off that he was _not_ that young (although he was a genius) but Scott already left the table, walking to his next class. Well, well. The man had some backbone after all.

\----------------------------------------------

This was the truth: Darren was a prized intern at Pym Tech, a successful company owned by Hank Pym, his mentor and idol since childhood (also Hope’s father).

This was the other truth: Darren was in love with Hank Pym. Ever since he was a child.

The first time he realized it was when he was in the first year of high school, designing prototype for his own version of semi-automatic biochemical analyzer. He built it in one of Hank’s extensive labs, his mentor on the other table, doing the final experiment for this creation that he and his late wife Janet worked on before she died, the Pym Particles.

He was bending over the microscope, white lab coat over white shirt and black pants, pressed to perfection, his face serious and full of concentration. Beside him, white papers were full of writing that looked like scratches more than words, filled with bright ideas and successful result and this was it. This was the mate that Darren was always wanted. 

He knew Hank practiced several martial arts, he was as strong as his image of ideal omega. He was a family man. He was kind. He was a genius. And Darren wanted this man. Never mind that this man had been part of his family ever since he moved in to that house across from his with his unruly daughter, back when Darren just getting in to the elementary school. Never mind this man was old enough to be his father ( _his daughter_ was younger than him by a year).

So he confessed. And got rejected. Predictably Hank said a lot of thing he already considered before.

He said Darren was like a son to him.

He said Janet was the only one for him.

He said Darren’s love was just an obsession. He’ll get over him.

All Darren heard was that he was not good enough. 

\----------------------------------------------

What did Darren do when he was rejected? Try harder.

He wasn’t smart enough? He studied harder. Participate in enough seminars and public conference and academic debate he could found.

He wasn’t strong enough? He started to exercise and did martial arts enough that his muscles started to ache every time he arrived at his dorm.

He was not alpha enough? He upped his game, and weaved his way to the circle of jocks and the most alpha person he could think of. Only the smart one though. He couldn’t stand those idiotic guys who loved to boast about themselves but had nothing to prove their prowess. He was now known as one of the most ruthless alpha in the university. At least he didn’t participate in any fight. He fought with his brain and his mouth and his wit.

Scott, unlike any other of his friends (a.k.a casual acquaintance who only tried to get close to him because he was rich and smart), stayed with him, even as Hope distanced herself, with a look that said she was done with anything that Darren did. He scowled. She understood nothing about how to be the true alpha. 

_But she is an alpha,_ his mind whispered. 

She _didn’t understand_ , he still insisted, because she was always surrounded by omega. Her father was an omega. Her mother was an alpha, true, but she died when she was seven. Her friend mostly consisted of omega, even if she did have some alpha friends in the dojang….but no. But Scott, he was different. He might not be the ideal alpha, but he understood. That was what Darren thought.

He still forced Darren to eat lunch with him when Darren forgot. He still asked Darren a lot of question, naturally curious about things (far more curious even from some of the high empathy omega he knew), testing his knowledge. He endured a lot of Darren’s scathing remarks about his friends, which were honestly looked as messy as he was (some of them even looked like they spent some time in prison. Especially that Russian guy who kept looking at him with contempt like he was about to choke him to death with one of his laptop’s thick cable). 

He endured the insults and humiliation Darren thrown into his direction about his intelligence and how pathetic he was at the Tae Kwon Do’s dojang, as he always lost or slipped or fell down the mat every time Darren was there. And he dared to bare the title of alpha? 

This blatant display of weakness made Darren’s blood boiled. All he wanted to do was to punch him. Hurt him. To…dominate him. This twisted desire, blackened by Scott’s docile personality. Destroy him whole. Maybe then he’ll rebuild himself as a better alpha. He didn’t know why this irritated him. But then again, Darren’s instinct was always unusual, he thought.

Until one day, they were sitting inside the cafeteria again, this time without Hope. It was more deserted than usual; most of the student was off studying in the library or their dorm. The only occupied table was Darren’s and the other table, across the room, filled with Scott’s usual gang. The Russian guy with a sideburn, African-American man with a funny hat, and the Latino one who always had waffles in front of him at the table.

Scott looked nervous, more than usual. Wringing his hand on the table and kept glancing at his friends. On the corner of Darren's eyes he could see them giving him a thumb up. Was Scott about to do something stupid? Like prank him? He should’ve known better.

“I like you.” He suddenly blurted out.

Like what he did on their first meeting, Darren pocketed his glasses, putting down his journal on the table. He rubbed his tired eyes. He stayed up late last night to clean up the mess of other intern in the lab in Pym Tech, and the final test was coming up. He ran his hands through his hair. This was no time for jokes. “Scott, really? If you want to prank me you have to do better than that.”

He shook his head quickly. “No, no. I’m telling you I like you. A lot. Not a prank.”

Darren’s brows furrowed. “But, Scott, you’re an alpha. I’m an alpha.”

He nodded in understanding, but his eyes were filled with sadness. “Ah. You’re not into alpha. Right, I get it.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Then—“Darren cut it off before the other got too excited. 

“The answer is no.” Scott’s shoulders slump then, eyes downcast. “Oh.”

It was flattering to be confessed to by an alpha. Means that they acknowledge you as someone as strong as them. He was certainly not averse to that kind of relationship. But this was _Scott._

He was spineless.

He was subdued.

He was a failed alpha. 

Conclusion: he was, by all means, inadequate for a mate.

Darren sneered. "You have to think about this more thoroughly, Scott? You're not strong, you’re not smart, you’re…” He gestured, searching for a more appropriate word. “Ordinary. And you want to mate with _me_?" He didn’t give a shit about what people said about relationship between alphas but people were certainly going to mock him because _Scott was weak._ His alpha friends was going to mock him. Maybe even Hank will mock him. “You have to accept that you’re not suitable for me. Don’t get your hopes up, Scotty.” His smile was cruel. Sharp around the edges like a double bladed knife. 

He could see how much he had hurt Scott, twisted his heart viciously and broke it to pieces. One part of him felt victorious. He had succeeded in hurting another alpha, and his instinct sing with excitement. The other part, however, stayed still. As if scolding him for what he did. 

After that, Scott's face changed. Multiple emotions filling his face. Anger, disappointment and…determination. His blue eyes hardened. In that split second he could see the potential. The alpha that Scott could be. Is that guilt that Darren felt on his chest? After all Scott was genuinely a nice guy. But with his final project and experiment coming up, he decided he could not be bothered with it. 

“I see.” Scott said, standing and walking away to the door, the chair made a noise as it scraped against the floor. He could see Scott’s friends coming after him but with a raise of the other’s palm, they heeled. Obedient. Following Scott like dogs with their master. Like a true alpha with their followers. Had he awoken something in Scott?

He met Hope in the evening, on his way home from Pym Tech. She slapped him hard on his cheek. Twice. “You fucker.”

Gritting his teeth, he forced back his need to retaliate in similar aggressiveness. “I never said I was a good guy, Hope. You know this.” He shrugged, trying to be casual about it as he rubbed his reddened cheek. “And I was just being honest. He is just a feeble, mediocre alpha.”

“Do you genuinely think so or you just lashed out at him because that was what you think about yourself after my father rejected you?” He stiffened. Of course Hank told his daughter.

“Hope—“

“Just. Fix this, Darren. Apologize to him. He didn’t deserve that.” She walked away, not needing anymore of Darren’s excuses. But she paused for second. “And you didn’t deserve him.” She continued to walk.

Hope was going to be even more pissed at him, but he won’t apologize. He can’t. He didn’t want to.

(He didn’t know how.)

\----------------------------------------------

Few days later Darren saw some people gathered around the living room of his dorm, watching a recording from video tape. It was the recording of Scott’s confession, and Eddie Brock, that journalist-wannabe douchebag from the undergraduate class of Journalism stood proudly beside the TV, boasting about his ability to be sneaky, and how _‘Scott is just a fucking weirdo, confessing to another alpha, really?’_ Darren felt surge of anger at that. Didn't know why he cared. It wasn’t him that was humiliated. 

Still, he punched the guy in the face, uncaring of the consequences of his reputation. He decked him, one time, hard on his eye, and walked away. He really should not care. He _shouldn’t_. But he did.

The next day the guy had double black eye. He knew the later was a gift from Hope. Or maybe Scott’s friends. Either way he felt this unexpected sense of satisfaction.

But of course, what’s done is done. Scott had to suffer his last two months in embarrassment. 

Darren did feel a little guilty after all. 

\----------------------------------------------

Darren’s first lesson of humility came when he was finally the official employee of Pym Tech. He did not rise through the rank as fast as he thought he would. His attitude, labeled ‘smart ass’ by the senior employee, made him stuck in his position for quite some time. People going as far as sabotaging his project and accused him of foul play. They failed, obviously, because Hank knew he would never do that, although he gave a look at Darren that said he was this close to put him in attitude training.

No need for attitude training for him to finally concede about things: cleverness wasn’t everything. Wealth wasn’t everything. Being an alpha wasn’t everything.

He didn’t take the rejection very well, used to get what he wanted either with his ability or through careful planning and resources. But eventually, he learned. To be successful means you had to kiss a few asses, like it or not. Modesty and kindness are what valued in most of human’s life, even if you only play pretend.

Kindness, he gave up on it. He knew he had no capability of kindness. But he had learned modesty very well.

\----------------------------------------------

He didn’t see Scott again until sixteen years later. 

Darren was thirty nine, successful CEO of Pym Tech and one of the biggest shareholder of the company, owning the whole 15% of it. Although the company was still owned by Hank, Darren (along with Hope) was pretty much running the things nowadays, as Hank beginning to retire into finishing his old project instead dealing with the business side. 

He was successful, smart, and handsome. But he still lacked one thing in his life. A mate. None of the omega he met matched him, sometimes too soft or his instinct rejected them. He tried going for alpha a few times but they were mostly too violent for him. 

In a few years, after a lot of meditation sessions, helping him relax and focus while he pondered about life in general, he realized that yes, Hank was right. Hank was always right. His love for him was just a crush. He was now ready to admit that to himself. The old man was too much like a father. Even more like a father than his biological one. Traveling around the world with his mother with barely enough time for their son ever since he was young.

He also ready to acknowledge that he was, in fact, a colossal asshole. He changed a lot of things about himself from that time onwards. He was still strict, not willing to accept nonsense and weak people, but he was gentler about it. Giving them advice instead of crushing them completely. Also, admitting to himself when he was wrong about things instead of being in denial.

And maybe, just maybe, he still felt guilty for causing that hurt look on Scott’s face. The most genuinely kind guy he had ever met, especially to him.

What he didn’t know was that he was about to face his guilt soon.

\----------------------------------------------

He was sitting on his desk, answering the phone call from one of their business partner in his office when Hank walked in. He sat in one of the armchair in Darren’s office, gesturing to a man beside him. “Meet our new Director of Engineering, Scott Lang.”

 _Did he just said—?_ His head snapped back so hard that he almost sure he almost sprained it. “Scott…?”

“Uh, hi?” He awkwardly extended one of his hands, the other stuck on his pocket. Darren took it slowly, dazed by the differences. Scott…he…changed.

Reshaping himself from skinny nerd with soft face, baggy clothes and fluffy hair into this. He looked ruggedly handsome, lean muscle filling in space. His shoulders looked broadened. He undoubtedly worked out often enough. Darren wondered how the muscles would look like, without the clothes as a barrier. 

He wore a black designer suit, unbuttoned, revealing his white, and tight dress shirt, completed with silver and dark blue tie. His face was clean shaven, and his hair was short, gelled to look ruffled. But instead of looking disarray, it made him look adorable. Like a puppy. He remembered how much Scott was like a puppy before. But now…

No, perhaps a Doberman, or a wolf. His charming persona was a natural thing for him, but now Darren could see the tightly reigned control that every alpha had, behind Scott’s friendly demeanor. His eyes shined with confidence and intellect. Gaze carefully swept over the room to map it, studying his ground and his opponent with great detail. The man in front of him, without a doubt, was an alpha. 

He didn’t know whether or not he was to blame for this, but for a moment his guilt was replaced with pride. His instinct preened with the possibility of him helping this man to be the suitable mate that it needed. He inwardly kicked himself. What was he thinking about?

“…hello? Cross, you still there?” he forgot about the phone on his hand.

“Yeah. Sorry. Do you mind if I call you back? I have some emergency coming up.” His partner on the phone said yes and he hanged up. Stood up from his chair with legs that almost felt unsteady. “You’re…” he gestured at the general direction of Scott’s body. “Different.” He chuckled. “In fact, you look great.”

Scott was giving him this confused look at first, like he didn’t recognize him. He almost felt offended. But then their eyes met and they were staring at each other until Hank cleared his throat. “I believe you’ve met before? Hope said you three hanged out together in university."

His eyebrows went up, eyes widened in surprised and recollection. “Darren? 

Darren barked a laugh. “Now you notice me.” 

“Is it? No.” he seemed to be still in sort of denial. “But you're...bald."

Darren made a move as if he was checking the top of his head. "Oh yeah. I was wondering what's this slight breeze on my head was. Thanks for mentioning it." 

“Er.” He gave a surprised laugh in return, as if he never heard Darren made a joke at all, but with a look from Hank, he covered his mouth, composing himself once again. “Seriously, though. Why’d you cut it?” Scott sounded like he was genuinely sad to see it go. “Although without it you looked more…”

“Handsome?” he smirked.

Instead of ducking his head in embarrassment like he used to every time Darren teased him, Scott frowned. “I was going to say sharp, actually.” He looked suspiciously at his direction, and then shook his head, as if dismissing a thought, choosing to give Darren a small smile instead. “So, Mr. Cross. CEO of Pym Tech.”

Him, Scott and Hank conversed for a while, talking about technicality of their work and schedules for meetings. Scott was friendly enough with him, as if the confession didn’t happen at all. But then again Scott was always nice. But somehow Darren could feel that edge. Like Scott was holding back, which made his instinct urged him to push. To break that façade and see what the other was holding underneath. 

When they were done Hank sauntered out first, leaving them both alone on the office. “Well. Hm. Good to see you again, Darren. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check out the new office.” He stood, and Darren stood with him as well, calling him when he was at the door.

"Scotty-" he gave Darren a sharp warning look.

"Don't call me that." And there it was. The tightly coiled anger masked beneath the smile. “You don’t get that privilege anymore.” And he walked away. 

\----------------------------------------------

_“Darren.” Scott whispered; his mouth felt hot beside Darren’s ear._

_He was lying on his bed, face flushed with need, as Scott moved inside him, pinning Darren with his weight while fucking him hard and fast. But his touch was in contrast with it, caressing his face and kissing him with such tenderness that left Darren gasping. He wanted to flip him, to ride and dominate this other alpha, refused him of control, edging him until he begged for mercy. But Darren stayed still, choosing not to ruin the moment._

_His instinct urged him to mark the other and he succumbed to it, biting him hard, tasting the blood of his mate. Breathing in his scent at the joined place between his neck and his shoulder where it was strongest, washing it all over his inner alpha while he gripped Scott’s arm tightly, trying to ground himself against the wave of pleasure._

_Scott moaned, presenting his neck to him, a submissive act but it didn’t make Scott look submissive, as he tightened his grip on Darren’s hips, bruising it to his liking. “Scott.”_

_He bit at the other side of Scott’s neck and this time it was a deeper bite and Scott grunted in pain, eyes gleamed with pleasure and dangerous promise. His instinct growled in satisfaction and his mate upped his speed and thrust deeper. He tightened around Scott in response. “Scott, please.”_

_Darren was begging, but he didn’t know for what. Perhaps for a bite, for him to be marked as well. A way for them to bond. His desire sang to him, for him to be hurt by his mate, matching his desire to hurt Scott. Hurt and destroy each other until they are one and the same. His mate complied, and bit him hard on his neck, even harder than Darren’s bite and he licked his blood and the animal Darren had inside of him settle, curling at the pulsing bond between them._

_Darren came hard, closing his eyes and shouting his mate’s name._

Then he woke up.

\----------------------------------------------

_Goddamn it._

Darren hadn’t had erotic dream ever since he was in his teenage years, and even then it wasn’t as intense as this. He touched his neck gingerly, feeling for the nonexistent bite that still left the phantom pain that echoes until now. He wiped his sweat and lay back on the bed for a while. 

This was kind of unexpected. Over the years, his inner alpha never satisfied with any of potential mate he presented, deeming them unsatisfactory, but now that he finally found one that it liked, it turned out to be Scott, the one that it rejected before (or was it him that rejected Scott, while his alpha wailed inside?) He laughed at the irony. Scott probably didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

Did his guilt play some part in this attraction? He thought. Darren didn’t think so. This was most likely thanks to Scott himself, who aged like a fine wine. And Darren loved his good wine.

However, there was this thing where Scott no longer like him, even had the possibility of loathing him. This was a problem. But where there was a problem, Darren always had the solution. He’ll find one for this.

\----------------------------------------------

He decided the first thing he needed to do was made it known to Scott that he was a changed man. Apologize and court him properly. He’ll opened things up with flowers.  
Darren didn’t know what kind of flower Scott liked (or if he liked flowers at all) so each day, he bought one, instead of the whole bouquet. He started with the colour that he thought Scott would’ve liked. Perhaps white. Or red. Scott would look great surrounded by rose.

He researched all kinds of meaning of flowers and made his decisions. A week, he thought. If Scott didn’t notice him by that time he’ll changed into another tactics. 

But first he needed to get inside Scott’s room first. He figured the man won’t want to accept it if it was from him directly, so he hide the first flower, white tulips for apology, in one of his big, boxy folder for disguise, and head to Scott’s office. The door was blocked by a guard; he had dark skin and a light moustache and stubble on his face. Darren blinked. It was Scott’s old friend from the university. “Luis, is it?”

The other gave him a surprised look. “Yo, man, you’re that asshole guy. The one who rejected Scott! Sheetz, man, you work here too?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You work here and you didn’t know? I’m the CEO.”

“Sheeeetz. Sorry, dawg. I didn’t know. You here to meet ma hommie Scott? He’s not here y’know.”

The way he talked started to give him a headache. “It’s okay I’m just dropping this.” He showed the folder. He pushed forward, but Luis still won’t budge.

“No can do, man. I’s like, he said no one get in while he’s gone yo.”

 _Deep breath, Darren. Deep. Breath._ “Listen, I’m your boss, let me in.”

“Nope.”

He figured firing his friend would make matters worse, so Darren had to wait until night, when Scott and all his friends were gone to leave the flower. A week later, he passed by Scott’s office and he saw one of his flowers in the trash. 

Flower plan: failed.

\----------------------------------------------

The week after, he tried a few more things. Chocolate. Tickets to the Kansas City Chief and Kansas City Royals’ game, Scott’s favorite team from his hometown. Cards. Expensive pens. Nothing worked. Although he had seen Scott used one of the pens he gave on a meeting, he remained distanced. Aloof. 

Darren tried to tease Scott, a mere toned down version of what he used to do, as he figured that Scott might like his old self more (a little bit of harsh words here and there), even as he could see clearly the way Scott flinched subtly when he talked about their university days. He kept doing it for a few days just to see how far Scott’s reaction would be (yes, apparently he was still an asshole) but when Scott totally closed himself off at one point, he stopped. 

Changing tactics, he kept his advances upfront and friendly, greeting him friendly every morning and asking him to lunch and dinner (even as he was rejected), Scott warmed up to him, even if he still gave him dubious look like Darren was about to turn the tables for him.

It was Tuesday when Darren resolved himself that today, he will certainly succeeded in asking Scott to have lunch with him. He went to Scott’s office and again, Luis stood in front of it, bored, whistling some tune he didn’t recognize. The most ridiculous thing was, he wore sunglasses, _indoor._

“Get those off, Luis. You’re not in CSI.”

Luis did take off the glasses, pocketed it and rolled his eyes when he saw Darren. “You again, man. What you want now?” this man has _no_ manner. How he got this job? 

“Where’s Scott? Not in his office again?”

“Yeah, man.” He perked up, remembering something. “I heard from Dan who’s ma man in security who heard from his girlfriend Nancy in GA who said that his cousin Eric in engineering said that Scott went to Kurt’s place, man.” 

“Let me tell you that I don’t understand a word that you’re saying.”

Luis had the nerve to sigh. “Y’know. Kurt? In the tech lab.”

“Then why don’t you say that in the first place.” Patience, Darren. Punching another omega in this hallway probably won’t help him fix his reputation.

When he arrived at the lab, he saw another one of Scott’s friend, the Russian, who swore in his mother tongue when he saw him. “Boss.” He greeted, a bit too polite. “You want to check big project, yes? Not ready yet.” He shook his head without even looking at Darren and went back to work.

“No, I’m searching for Scott. Luis said he was here.”

He nodded. “Ah. Yes. He was. Now he is not. Check with Dave. Parking lot.”

By the time Darren was out of the door, he had a feeling he was being played. But he got this far, no harm in trying one more time.

He saw the last of Scott’s old friend, a dark skin man, as he got in to the car, ready to go out. He approached, knocked on the window. It rolled down halfway, revealing Dave but no Scott. When asked about Scott, Dave just shrugged. “Dunno, man. Think I saw him headed out for lunch, like, half an hour ago. Why?”

Half an hour. Exactly the time when Darren first arrived on Scott’s office.

He sighed, replied “Nothing.” to Dave and walked out, figured he was outside anyway, might as well have lunch on his usual place. He was halfway through his lunch, outside of his favorite café when it began to drizzle, ruining his food, his mood, and his suit. He had the worse luck.

Quickly got inside the café, he bumped into someone on his way in. It was Scott. All the chase and they were having lunch at the same place. “Darren?” he said worriedly when he saw Darren made a frustrated noise.

“I’ve been searching for you to ask you out for lunch and it turns out you’re here all along.”

“Yeah, I had lunch with Cassie and Maggie but they left earlier.”

Darren gave him bewildered look. “Cassie and Maggie? The new interns?” his teeth clenched. “Two timing the ladies already, huh, Scott?”

Now it was Scott’s turn to look confused. “What? No. Cassie is my daughter and Maggie is my ex-wife.” He paused. “Wait, you didn’t know? I thought you know everything about everyone.”

He huffed. “What, you think I’m Wikipedia? It’s your private life, how am I supposed to know?”

Of course Scott had already moved on from him from a long time ago, while here he was, still got stuck on the same spot, mulling over the past. Or, more precisely, realizing his past mistake and searching for atonement that may or may not be given by this man in front of him.

Scott took one look at Darren’s wet suit, and caved. “We can’t go back anyway. I didn’t bring any umbrella and neither are you.” He glanced around Darren. “So…coffee?”

This was his chance. “Sure.” He gave Scott his best smile, even though it was probably won’t work as well because of his drenched outfit.

\----------------------------------------------

They were both tired, as Hank banned one of his projects, particularly the completed version of Pym Particles, to be marketed to the public. Too dangerous, he said. So he destroyed every single data and result of the experiment. Only he now knows how to make it. But on the downside, they had to make up something for the event they already planned and told the public, the one that they were about to launch. They can’t back out now. 

They were more of less saved by Scott. Surprisingly, he had his own company, a small tech and innovation business he built with his three crazy friends, and he had a rough idea about something involving artificial intelligence and the integration into clean energy with the help of nannites, but it was too expensive to build by his own and still has too many flaws. Even all the money Pym Tech had couldn’t make up for the lack of time, and they only have a year to prepare. Scott, of course had another idea. They could ask Tony Stark.

“Stark? What the hell are you talking about? He owns our biggest rival company, The Stark Industries.”

“Now, hear me out first.”

So Stark turned out to be Scott’s senior on MIT. He graduate way before Scott (at the age of 17), but he liked to drop off now and then to his old university to search for promising new recruit (more because he was bored, actually). They went to the same gym, and eventually became best buddies. He suggested that they used this time as an opportunity for good publicity, since Stark recently cause some trouble for his company by creating the scandal of the year. Headlines read as _‘Head of Stark Industries Marries Loki Laufeyson : Another Omega from The Foreign Country of Asgard. Is the billionaire allying with the enemies?’_

Asgard’s relationship with the America was in great turmoil, when a terrorist from Asgard destroyed one of the buildings in Times Square and hundreds of people got injured. Stark needed the good publicity too. But Darren didn’t like it. There might be a chance they were going to be blindsided by the other side, small as it was because Stark usually kept his word, but his uncle Obi was one slimy bastard.

He voiced his discomfort, and Scott replied. “I know, I’m not exactly thrilled by the prospect either, but the deadline is coming up. Stark is whole another level of genius. I bet he already had something planned but he was just too distracted by his other project to work on it.”

Darren gripped Scott’s shoulder; something he didn’t realize he did before, as his instinct snarled at its mate for praising another in its presence. Under his hand, he could feel Scott tensed. He looked at Darren with hardened eyes. “What do you want, Darren?”

“What do you mean?” he feigned innocence. 

“This.” He gestured on his shoulder, moving away so Darren’s hand fell down from it. “The flirting. Dinner. Lunch. What do you expect to get from me?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? The great Darren Cross wine and dine someone but don’t expect anything from them.”

He relented, eventually. Looking into the other’s eyes, intent, not breaking contact even for a second. “You. I want you.”

Scott turned to go towards the door, shaking his head over and over again. “No, I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Scott—”

“You _rejected me_ , Darren. And not in a nice way either. Or did you forget what you said to me all those years?” he spat, picking up his suit that he discarded before on the chair. Darren can’t let him go. He grabbed the other’s arm but he dodged it, his expression warning him not to touch him again.

“I’m trying to apologize, Scott. I’ve changed, don’t you see that?”

“Yeah, I know. But so do I.”

Scott walked away from this office, leaving Darren to stand in his office, alone and feeling like shit, hand clenched on the glass of his whiskey they used for winding up.

\----------------------------------------------

Cat was out of the bag now. Scott knew about it. Hell, everybody in this entire office knew. Because apparently, again, someone snooped in on their conversation. Probably one of the interns who worked overtime.

Scott was out of the office often enough, lately, dealing with the arrangement they had to make with the Stark Industries. Their lab was more advanced, and it was decided Scott was going to work in Stark’s lab, as said by the pretty omega redhead by the name Pepper Pots, liaison and secretary of Stark. 

He probably meet her frequent enough in Stark’s building. And she was really beautiful and single and strong. He often paced in irritation after her visits, burning a hole in his office’s carpet with the soles of his shoes. Everyone who passed his office by accident just scurried away when they were near, giving him wary look as if he might rage on them.

Darren knew that they continuously talking about him behind his back. Probably gossiping about how bad he treated Scott in the past and right now (probably thanks to Luis) and how Darren offended Scott so deeply that he now choose to work in Stark Industries.

Reversely from what they felt for him, everybody loved Scott. And so they began operation of how to subtly shift him away from anything concerning Scott, especially those few times he came back to the office to check on his subordinate. Darren never met him in any of those time.

He was about to done with this agreement with Stark. 

He supposed it _was_ probably a bad move to pursue Scott now, when he was more handsome and successful when he badly rejected him before. But he can’t really help it, really. As he thought more and more about Scott, his instinct tightened its hold on its choice of mate. Scott had ruined him for another potential mate (and Darren loved it).

\----------------------------------------------  
Stark invited him, of all people, along with Scott and Hope to his private gym. He wanted a friendly match between them. “Martial arts or freestyle, take your pick. Take this as the unusual business meeting.” Hope just smirk and warned Stark. “Don’t get too sad when you’re obliterated, Mr. Stark.” He gave another smirk back, while his husband and now business partner, Loki, stare icily towards Hope.

He also invited a few of his friends. “The more the merrier, right?” And Darren watched from the sideways as Scott went up against Steve, the blond ex-soldier, bigger and taller than him, with ease. Steve was strong, but Scott was faster as he ducked the Steve’s punches, even managed to tackle him to the ground before he was flipped and pinned by Steve’s larger built.

Scott’s scent was getting stronger here. The smell of sweat and adrenaline strengthen it as the scent dispersed, broadcasting dominant even among the other alphas. As he saw Scott, pinned by another alpha, laughing in mirth instead of struggling, he wanted. He wished it was _him_ who was there, pinning Scott to the ground, the other accepting _his_ touch.

Hope stood beside him, silent for a few beats. “You know, Scott was actually one of the best students the dojang has.”

“…what?”

“He fell down a lot only when you were there. Other than that he was a perfect fighter. He mastered the technique almost perfectly.” She cracked her fingers, getting ready for her match against Natasha Romanov. “He said, and I quote, “His scent distracted me.””

It was a mutual attraction. 

Only Darren was too self-centered at the time, causing him his relationship with Scott. So not only Scott was smart (he found out that when Scott was graduated, he was actually the one of the best the engineering department had in a long time), he was also strong, 

Was he really that stupid, for letting go a perfect potential mate? Yes. Yes he was.

\----------------------------------------------

When he invited Scott for a friendly drink at his house later, Scott (still in his work out outfit of T-shirt and shorts) looked reluctant. Darren gave a false smirk to cover what he actually felt and said, "If you are so afraid of me attacking you, just outright refuse it."

Scott looked like a deer in headlights, which means Darren was right. But instead of refusing, he said. “No, it’s fine, let’s go.”

After a friendly drink or two, Scott mellowed some more, even allowing Darren to get close enough to him. He challenged Scott to a match of his own, fulfilling what he wanted before, in his private gym at his house. Surprisingly, the other man agreed. He took off his shirt, showing planes of compacted muscles of his abs and pectoral, covered lightly with black hairs that trailed down and down to the inside of his shorts. He stopped himself from slipping his thumb into the waistband of Scott’s pants. 

They decided to box, so they put on their boxing gloves (he didn’t need to change as he was also still in his T-shirt and training pants); Darren had actually practiced boxing for a short period of time before switching to Krav Maga. 

They start out slowly, calculating each other pattern. Twenty minutes in, Darren unsurprisingly won as he knocked Scott on his back with a punch to his gut. It’ll definitely bruise in the morning. His first mark on his potential mate. But the only reason he won, he sensed, was because Scott wasn’t giving it all, even when he went against Steve before.

Scott got up, stretching his muscles. “Another round?”

Getting up, Darren stretched as well. “Sure, but I want you to use all your strength.”

“Um.” Scott looked uncertain, like he wanted to argue with him.

“Don’t be a fucking coward, Scott.” he goaded Scott. From the way his eyes blazed, he could see that he had succeeded. Alpha would never back down from a challenge.

Continuously goading him even in the ring seemed to be a mistake, as he could almost see the thread holding together Scott's patience snapped and he charged in, one hard punch after another, strategically launched, even as Darren got distracted by how the sweat shined on the other man’s body, until he was knocked back, practically thrown on the floor, Scott barring his teeth at him like a true alpha. He pulled his and Darren’s gloves off, quickly, to easily pin Darren’s wrists on the mat, his grip unrelenting. Darren bared his teeth back; never back down from a challenge himself.

Scott’s head surged forward, and Darren readied himself to be but-headed. But instead he was kissed by so much force, teeth almost knocking on the first contact. Darren was surprised, at first, making him stay still against Scott's attack but eventually he growled, kissing back with as much force as he could muster, wrists straining against the grip. They eventually had to resurface from the kiss, intense, _too intense_ , with the promise of swallowing both of them whole with the tide of lust. The scent Scott gave him was heavy, making his instinct screamed at him. The man in front of him was his mate and he had to get closer. 

The other ducked his head and bit his neck, making Darren grunt in pleasure by the mark, embedded deep on the lower part of his neck, near the shoulder. Not enough to draw blood, but he needed him to. Oh how he needed to be bloodied. Needed Scott to mark him. And he needed to mark Scott, in that spot on his neck near his jaw, high enough to still be covered in stubble, but not enough to be covered by the collar of his suit. So that everyone will know that this man, this charming and clever man was his mate.

Scott adjusted his position, his legs now slipped perfectly between Darren's, rubbing it against his cock, strained in his training pants, in a slow and agonizing move. He pushed up his hips, scratching Scott's naked back with his blunt nails, the friction not enough—never enough—he needed to get even closer to his mate. 

He tried to plant his feet on the floor, trying to move his body faster, kissing Scott in fervent kiss, like could transfer his desire and intention, along with the overdue apology at the same time. Then maybe, just maybe, Scott would finally accept him. 

He could feel how hard Scott was, breaths rough and sweat rolling down his neck and into Darren's collarbone, seeping into his shirt. Scott’s body stuck close to Darren’s, slotting perfectly against every crease and inch of his body, rubbing the slick-with-sweat body all over his and it was glorious. 

Darren was lost in the heat and when one of Scott's hands reached down to grasp Darren’s ass firmly in his palm, it freed one of his hand to fist and jerk Scott's dark hair and his head to the side, biting him harshly. Harder than even Scott’s bite before. He still had a shred of reason in him not to draw blood, not willing to bond without his mate’s consent, but he grunt in satisfaction at seeing the bite mark.

Scott growled, sounding pleased and aggravated at the same time. He tried to push Darren’s head to the side, wanting Darren to bare his neck and Darren yielded. _Only for Scott._

He rewarded Darren with another nip on his neck, softer this time, letting go his other wrist to grip the other’s cock firmly through his pants, rubbing it through the cotton material. The tight pressure unbearable, and Darren's hip jerked, cum coated the inside of his underwear. 

Any other circumstances, Darren would make a disgusted sound and shove the other guy but this was Scott, and instead he was sighing and basking in pleasure, riding off the waves of his orgasm, too pliant to care. Scott barked a laugh, his voice hoarse and amused, and he pulled his pants and underwear down, just enough to expose his cock, jerking himself roughly and spurting over Darren's lips and jaw and neck. Smearing the white release on it with his almost-softened cock. Marking him with his scent.

Darren licked it, looking up at Scott with half lidded eyes, still aroused but too tired for a second round and Scott bend down to kiss the look off his face, licking him clean. He rolled to the side, resting his face on Darren's chest like he belonged there. They were both clearly too tired to clean up, and fell asleep on the mat of Darren's floor.

\----------------------------------------------

The morning after was awkward. There was half rushed apology from Scott (even when Darren was pretty sure he heard him humming with satisfaction when he first woke up, inhaling his scent on Darren’s face), , uttered in a hurry while putting on clean shirt from his bag, before Darren had a chance to fully wake up. And then he was gone taking his bag and dirty boxing gloves with him.

Darren’s body felt tacky all over and there was crust all over his face and forehead from the residual of Scott’s cum. The bite marks throbbed pleasantly on his neck, reminding him of his bad (or good?) decision last night. Though in a way he was glad that they didn't get to bond, albeit with a little disappointment. They were inebriated, probably not the best time to make a decision. He imagined Scott's face when he found out if that was the case. His accusing and disappointed look. Another hurt look in which Darren was the cause of it. 

Everybody will probably kill him.

He showered, finally clean and feeling like himself again. Putting on his suit and tie, wondering what the hell he should do to prevent this situation from getting worse.

He won’t give up just yet.

\----------------------------------------------  
Darren remembered that one time he was shirtless in his dorm room, and Scott walked in, ogling his body shamelessly. His face flushed bright red when he was found out. Stammering some excuse about needing to borrow something, still ogling Darren even as he put on his loose fitting T-shirt.

Now he wore a more fitting dress shirt and suit and he could feel the way Scott staring at him, still with the same hunger like before but less awe and lack the affection that he remembered from before, instead littered with reservation. The other part of his instinct, the one he ignored before because his instinct for Hank was stronger, and because the other part didn't deem Scott worthy enough, now ached for it.

Scott avoided him like a plague, still hiding in one of Stark’s lab. He had hoped Scott would come back; at least to get his shirt that he left at Darren's house, but the man kept putting it off. He had washed it, and folded neatly, put it inside his wardrobe, but won't let go one more reason for Scott to visit him. 

He did finally visit, two weeks later, and from his face Darren could see Scott just wanted to get this over once and for all. 

Darren won’t let this be the last time. 

He gave Scott his shirt back, but as Scott held the other end, he kept holding his end, unrelenting even as Scott kept pulling it. He gave Scott his most sincere look and apologized, even if it went against what he usually did. “Scott, I’m sorry.”

Scott sighed, and nodded. “It’s fine Darren. Forgave you from a long time ago.”

“Then the reason you rejected me was…”

With a hard tug the shirt came free, and Scott put it back on his pack. “I don’t know, Darren. Maybe because you rejected me really harshly before?” he rubbed his face. “Although to forget about the rejection, I worked harder on my thesis, and thanks to you I graduate with the highest honor.” He said that but he didn’t look that happy about it.

Leaning his back against Darren’s wall, he continued. “I put all thing, all my feelings for you behind, and now you have to go and starts it all back. I don’t think I’m ready for it.” He really did look reluctant and unsure.

“I…understand." Darren’s voice was quiet. He really was ready to beg, feeling like Scott was the one for him, but he knew the other man was as stubborn as he was. Scott won’t yield with force. 

God. He was obsessed with Scott and he loved every single moment of his realization of it. 

For a moment, Scott looked torn. “I do like this new you, Darren.” He bit his lips, nervous. "So maybe—“ he paused. “Maybe we can start from courting.”

He huffed. "I have. You would've notice it if you didn't force your minion to disrupt my plans at every turn and while cackling maniacally on the background." He scowled, folding his arms petulantly on his chest.

"What? You did?" 

"Yeah, I left chocolate and rose and a lot of stuff on your desk. You didn’t get it?"

His eyes widened. “Ah. I did, but I saw Luis threw away the flowers before I could get to it. I thought it was from the girls at the office. God knows how many lunchboxes they shoved up my face when they found out I’m divorced and single.” Then he grimaced. "Good thing I didn’t get the rose though. I'm allergic to all kinds of flower."

Silence filled between them, both not really knowing what more to say to each other. Eventually, Darren walked towards Scott’s direction, slowly, realizing he was threading on a thin ice right now. He stopped in front of the other, giving him time to push Darren back if he wanted to and gingerly place a hand on Scott's hips. Scott didn't seem to mind. "What about chocolate?"

"I'm not averse to that." He gave a small smile. 

Darren was sure to remember that.

\----------------------------------------------

Darren was forty-four when Scott agreed to bond with him. Five long years his advances were finally fruitful. 

It was the happiest moment of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dojang = Tae Kwon Do’s dojo (in case you didn't know)
> 
> *In this A/B/O Universe, you know someone is an alpha, beta, or omega from the smell (if you’re close enough) or the body language. Most alpha projects dominant traits, while beta projects subdued one. omega is more of a balance. No heat. A/B/O can bond through the bite on the neck but it has to break skin, both mates had to ‘consume’ the other’s blood.
> 
> *also, yay for tony/loki marriage because I'm also a big shipper of frostiron
> 
> *Fact : Paul Rudd loves Kansas City Chief and Kansas City Royals (he’s from Kansas)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
